Venganza
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: El solo busca venganza hacia las personas que lo traicionaron y le quitaron todo, el tiene un gran secreto que le ocasiono su perdicion. Esta dispuesto a matar si es necesario solo por venganza, pero no esperaba toparse con ella. Sumido entre el odio y un profundo rencor. Fue tratado peor que basura, ahora solo busca venganza, es su vida y sera su muerte. CAPITULO 7 parte II LEANLO
1. Nueva Introduccion

**Holaaa!**

**Pues decidí cambiar la introducción pues me di cuenta de que no me gustaba como quedo**

**Y así quedo…**

**REX: Regrese! **

**YO: Pues dónde estabas?**

**REX: Que mala, ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta ¬¬**

**YO: Que sensible -_-**

**MEI: Mejor dejen de pelear, que me ponen de nervios**

**SHANON: Jejejeje XD**

**YO: Espero les guste y para que no digan que soy mala, dejo el prologo pasado al final de este**

**Dejen Review **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** VENGANZA**

Vivía solo por su venganza, y por ella moriría.

Vivir atado a un simple deseo, algo más que una obsesión, para él era su vida. Lo único capaz de sacarlo de las sombras en las que se encontraba sumergido. Pero tal vez… solo era una ilusión… tal vez, solo tal vez… el mismo se adentraba mas en aquel mar de oscuridad que reinaba su vida.

¿Qué sucedería, si de un día para otro, tu vida cambiara?

¿Qué pasaría si en quienes mas confías, te apuñalan por la espalda?

¿Qué sucedería, si lo perdieras todo, si te arrancaran tu propia humanidad?

Ser tratado como un simple objeto, peor que un animal. Maltratado, perdiéndose día con día, lo que algún día fuiste. Si te arrancaran tus deseos, tus anhelos, tus esperanzas, y tus deseos por vivir.

Si te llevaran esta al punto, en el que te pierdas por completo, en el que llegaras a rogar solo porque te dejaran morir.

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Te dejarías morir? O… ¿Te aferrarías a ese último rayo de sol que puede y te de una razón para vivir?

Y si se te presentara la oportunidad de tener un sueño, pero y si ese mismo deseo te llevara a convertirte en algo que nunca fuiste…

¿Qué elegirías?

¿Aferrarte a ese deseo de venganza que te da una razón para seguir de pie, o te dejarías vencer?

"_Para mí la venganza es la última esperanza para aquellos que lo han perdido todo"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Me merezco por lo menos un Review**

**Dejen su comentario**

**Pronto regresare con nuevo fics y además empezare a escribir sobre las TMNT**

**Bakugan y las Tortugas Ninja son mi obsesión**

**Bye**

**RK**

* * *

**Holaaa**

**Yo: aquí estamos de vuelta**

**Rex: lo que quiere decir es que esto es solo un adelanto**

**Yo: es cierto**

**Dan: WoW**

**Yo: qué?**

**Dan: primera vez que están de acuerdo**

**Rex: mejor deberías callar..**

**Yo: oye es cierto**

**Rex: bien ¬¬, pero creo que deberías seguir con esto**

**Yo: ok, como decía**

**Rex: antes de que alguien nos interrumpiera (mirando a dan con una mirada asesina)**

**Dan: ok, ok, mejor me voy**

**Yo: como decía, este es solo un adelanto de mi próximo fic**

**Rex: que escribirá después de terminar los otros fic pendientes**

**Yo: si es que tuve unos pequeños problemitas ^^**

**Dan: y con eso quiere decir que se quedo sin inspiración ^^**

**Rex: mejor deberías irte (con una mirada asesina y un aura negra)**

**Yo: bueno la verdad es que si estoy siguiendo con los capítulos pero se me va la inspiración**

**Rex: además de que no ha podido seguir porque tiene mucha tarea XD**

**Yo: bien esto es solo un adelanto de lo que tratara disfrútenlo y trataré de terminar mis fic lo antes posible**

**VENGANZA**

**Shun Kazami, es un chico de 8 años; tiene el cabello corto hasta la altura de los hombros, tiene unos ojos color ámbar. Prácticamente un chico normal, pero no se dejen engañar por su apariencia, es mucho más que solo un chico.**

**El vivía con su madre, su padre y su abuelo, tenía una vida normal; bueno casi normal, el escondía un secreto tan grande. Tiempo después ese secreto lo llevaría a su propia destrucción solo por confiar en quien creía sus amigos.**

**Shun lo perdió todo a su familia, su libertad, su vida misma; todo siendo tan pequeño. Fue tratado como basura, como un simple animal un objeto, a nadie le parecía importar que estuviera solo en este mundo.**

**El ahora ha regresado ahora el tiene 16 años, tiene su cabello hasta los hombros, esos inconfundibles ojos de un color ámbar; pero ahora el tiene algo que lo distingue del resto, tiene una marca en su brazo izquierdo de su última pelea, es un recuerdo para el con el que se tortura. El tiene unos mechones de su cabello color blanco. El ahora es un lobo solitario.**

**El solo busca una cosa venganza contra quien le quito todo. No le importa si incluso tiene que matar, el busca venganza y acabara con quien se ponga en su camino; bueno eso era lo él pensaba antes de conocer a una chica la chica que lo sacaría de la oscuridad, que haría que recuperara su vida o por lo menos comenzara una nueva.**

**Ella lo ama y el a ella pero tendrá que decidir entre seguir su venganza hasta el final de sus días matando sin piedad a quien se pojan enfrente o dejar su venganza de lado y vivir el resto de su vida con su verdadero amor. Pero no es una decisión que debe tomar a la liguera, tendrá que confiar en quien pueda sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que el mismo se metió.**

**¿Cual es el secreto de Shun?**

**¿Que escogerá?**

**¿Venganza o amor?**

**¿Volverá a confiar en quienes lo pueden ayudar?**

**¿Seguirá siendo un lobo solitario o buscara una manada?**

**Dan: WoW**

**Yo: que les pareció?^^**

**Rex/Dan: genial**

**Yo: gracias**

**Rex: no puedo esperar a leerlo**

**Yo: pero recuerden estará listo al final de mis fic, no desesperen pronto terminaran**

**Rex: en cuanto se te ocurra algo¬¬**

**Yo: :P**

**PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, QUIERO SABER SU OPINION SOBRE MI NUEVO FIC**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	2. 1) El comienzo del odio

**holaaa**

**Yo: por petición de quienes leyeron mi adelanto he decidido empezar con el fic**

**Rex: heeeeee ^^**

**Yo: pero quiero aclarar que este fic sera diferente**

**Rex: ?**

**Yo: este fic no sera de risa como mis demas fic**

**Rex: entonces yo no voy a salir TwT**

**Yo: claro que si saldrás pero no en el fic**

**Rex: TwT**

**Yo: este fic se concentrará en la venganza y como la vida puede ser tan cruel pero a la vez tan linda**

**Rex: este nos salio poeta ¬¬**

**Yo: bien para ustedes aquí esta el capitulo uno y porfa dejen reviews para ver si les gusto o no**

_**"UNA PERSONA QUE QUIERE VENGANZA GUARDA SUS HERIDAS ABIERTAS"**_

_**Sir Francis Bacon**_

**

* * *

**

1.- EL COMIENZO DEL ODIO

Había una terrible tormenta, la lluvia caía sin piedad al lo lejos se escuchan los truenos y rayos caer. Una noche que hubiera asustado a cualquier niño pero no a el. En medio del bosque se encontraba un pequeño niño de tan solo 8 años de edad con la ropa un tanto desgarrada y cubierta de sangre, con unos cuantos rasguños, cortadas y moretones en brazos y piernas, el no le temia a la tormente le temía mas a recordar lo sucedido anteriormente, le temía a esas personas que lo habían lastimado tanto. Solo podía repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza lo sucedido sin poder entender, sin dejar de culparse por lo sucedido.

-Todo fue culpa mia- se decia una y otra vez mientras no paraba de llorar- si nunca debi de confiar en ellos...

Disidió salir de ese lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdo. Corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás, en un rato sus piernas ya no deban solo se cayo de rodillas bajo la interminable lluvia. Sin darse cuenta habia llegado al parque de la ciudad. Pensaba que se encontraba solo pero habia una persona hay.

-hola- lo saludo una pequeña niña pelinaranja y ojos cafe con un hermoso vestido morado- que haces aqui

Pero el no contestaba la pequeña se dio cuenta de estaba llorando y decidio aberiguar porque.

-porque lloras- pregunto un tanto preocupada

-nada que te importe- dijo el pequeño con una voz entrecortada

-oye yo solo quiero ayudarte- dijo

-nadie quiere ayudarme , a nadie le importo- dijo el pequeño chico viendo a la pequeña

-eso no es cierto y tus padres?- pregunto preocupandose mas viendo la cara del chico, tenia los ojos un tanto rojos de tanto llorar y un tanto de sangre sobre su ropa y en sus manos

-ellos ya no estan- dijo el chico volviendo a llorar y viendo sus manos cubiertas de sangre

En ese momento se escucho como llegaba otra persona al parque.

-alice!, ya es hora de irnos- gritaba la otra persona

-ya voy abuelo- gritaba la pequeña volteando a ver la silueta de su abuelo- me tengo que ir

-te llamas alice- dijo el chico tan despacio que fue un tanto complicado para la chica saber que dijo pero ella lo habia escuchado

-si mi nombre es alice gehabich mucho gusto- decia alice con una gran sonrisa que izo que el chico dejara de llorar le diera una sonrisa pequeña- y tu como te llamas?

-shun kazami- decia shun dejando de llorar y con una sonrisa un su rostro- te volvere a ver?

-no, mañana nos iremos mi abuelo y yo a moscu- decia alice pero vio como shun se ponia triste otra vez- que te parece si te doy algo para que me recuerdes

Alice le dio a shun un hermoso collar , y le daba una gran sonrisa. Shun decidio volver a casa o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, a recorger sus cosa y a despedirse de su familia por ultima vez. 

-perdon- decia un pequeño chico llorando sobre los cuerpos inertes se sus padres, en ese momento el solo pensaba una cosa.. **venganza**- desde hoy buscare venganza vere que los que les hicieron esto paguen con su vida

El habia desidido buscar venganza de aquellos que lo traisionaron y lo apuñalaron por la espalda, solo queria ver las caras de las peronas que le habian quitado todo y lo habian tratado con un simple objeto como basura queria verlos sufrir , queria que pagaran con su vida. Aunque eso haria que el mismo se perdiera en las sombra, en su vengaza pero eso no parecia importarle en lo mas minimo deseaba verlos sufrir y suplicar por su vida. Aquella noche habia hecho una promesa como la luna y los cuerpos de sus padres como testigos; habia prometido dejar sus sentimientos atras, su propia humanidad si fuera necesario. Todo por la venganza por el odio que sentia hacia esas personas.

En otra parte de tokio se encontraba un hombre un tanto mayor junto con dos chicos y una chica casi de la misma edad que shun, se veian algos preocupados y muy alegres a la vez. En ese momento el hombre hablo.

-el chico escapo- dijo con una cara de preocupacion- pero tengo a mis mejores hombre buscando y tengando por seguro que lo encontraran

-eso es bueno- dijo unos de los pequeños

-pero, ¿aun esta en pie nuestro trato?- pregunto la chica

-claro, ustedes cumplieron su parte yo cumplire la mia, asi que tomen- dijo el hombre dandole un maletin a los pequeños- saben... nunca crei que nos niños pudieran hacer cosas como esa solo por dinero

-pues lo hicimos y lo volveriamos a hacer- dijeron los tres chicos mientras aparecia en sus rostros una sonrisa malevola, en ese momento se escucho el ruido del telefono del hombre

-disculpen, tengo que contestar- dijo el sujeto apartandose de los niños

_-jefe- dijo la voz_

_-que pasa_

_-lo encontramos_

_-donde esta_

_-estaba en la casa de sus padres pero ahora lo estan trasportando a su laboratorio_

_-exelente, ire ahora mismo_

_-entendido jefe_

_-tengo algo planeado solo para el- decia el sujeto mientras colgaba y ponia una sonrisa de triunfo y malefica_

En ese momento el sujeto se despidio de lostres chicos y se dispuso a irse para ver a su nuevo "conejillo de indias". El hombre era un famoso cientifico llamado john , habia ganado el premio novel pero fue expulsado por la comunidad cientifica por practicar experimentos con humanos que el campraba como simples objetos. Pero ahora tenia un su poder a un simple chico, pero en realidad el sabia que el era algo mas que un simple niño. Shun era para el mas que un pequeño era un arma que debia entrenar, enseñar y volver mas fuerte, queria mejorar su cuerpo mediante experimentos que para cualquier simple humano serian mortales pero no para shun quien en su interior escondia un terrible secreto.

John ya se encontraba en su laboratorio, observaba como dormia el pequeño shun. Solo desea porder comenzar con su experiemento, queria crear el arma perfecta no le importaba cuanto tiempo llevara o como lo haria solo desea tenerla en sus manos para poder destruir a todos aquellos que habian criticado su trabajo. Queria venganza y para eso estaba dispuesto a destruir la vida de un simple chico, que no habia disfrutado de la vida. Le habia quitado a su familia, le habia quitado su hogar, y ahora le quitaria su vida su humanidad.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Yo: perdon por hacerlo muy corto **

**Rex: no importa, esta bien solo que les haya gusto a las lectoras**

**Yo: esque no pude hacerlo mas largo porque sino la historia se volveria mas corta**

**Rex: y nadie quiere eso**

**Yo: esto es solo una parte del pasado de shun**

**Rex: despues veran el resto pero**

**Yo: todo a su tiempo, ademas cada capitulo tendra un frase en el principio sobre la venganza con lo que trata el capitulo**

**Rex: dejen reviews**

**Yo: si no dejan reviews no podre seguir con el fic porque no sabre si les gusto o no**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**

**hasta la proxima **


	3. 2) Busqueda

****

**holaaaa**

**__**********

**estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo**

**gracias a Alicelove001, Konan-Roia y a Sakari1495 por sus reviews de mi primer capitulo, espero que les guste, este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir este fic**

**Espero les guste, porfavor dejen reviews o si no no podre saber si les gusto o no. Para ser sincera he tenido problemas con mi inspiracion **

**__******************

_**"LA VENGANZA ES UNA ESPECIE DE JUSTICIA SALVAJE"**_

_**Francis Bacon**_

**__****

* * *

**

**2.- BUSQUEDA**

**__******

Se encontraba lloviendo como aquella noche en la que el lo perdio todo. Las calles estaban completamente solas por causa de la interminable lluvia, en el parque se podia divisar una sombra a lo lejos recortada en la rama de un arbol. Era un chico de mas o menos 16 años, cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos que al verlos se veian opacos y sin vida; el chico se encontraba completamente mojado por haber estado bajo la lluvia durante un tiempo. Se podia ver que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-disfruten los que les queda de vida- dijo con una voz en la que se podia oir su despresio- cuando los encuentre todo terminara

Decia perdido en sus propios recuerdo de lo que sucedio aquella noche de hace unos ocho años. En cada recuerdo sus deseos de venganza aumentaban cada vez mas y mas, no podia seguir con el peso de verlos vivos sin siquiera sentir ni un remordimiento sobre todo el dolor que le causaron, asi que desidio empezar su venganza sin importar el tiempo que le llebara, no le importaba siquiera si perdia su vida en el intento solo deseaba verlos suplicando y rogando por su vida que para el no valia nada, para el solo eran un desperdicio de espacio en el mundo, el sentia que debia terminar con ellos, queria vengar a su familia.

Decidio irse para encontrarse con una persona que sin saberlo lo ayudariaa empezar lo que para cualquiera seria inumano para el seria la gloria. Entro a un restaurante esperando por el hombre que lo ayudaria a terminar con el sufrimiento de su alma, con el tormento de sus recuerdos, el hombre que le ayudaria a quitar se ese enorme peso del alma pero a la vez lo ayudaria a sumergirse por completo en las sombras.

-tu deves de ser shun kazami- dijo el sujeto mientras se sentaba junto a el

-un gusto, y tu debes de ser el ex agente de la policia jordan no es asi- dijo shun seriamente

-estas en lo cierto pero ahora me dedico a ser detective- dijo jordan

-esta bien detective, consiguio lo que le pedi- decia shun mucho mas serio que antes

-si, lo conseguí- dijo mientras sacaba un sobre de su abrigo- tengo la informacion sobre las personas que pidio

-consiguio todo lo que le pedi sobre ellos?- pregunto shun sin mostrar ninguna expresion

-si todo esta aqui- dijo entregandole el sobre a shun

-esto es tuyo- dijo shun con una muy pequeña sonrisa de satisfaccion, mientras le daba a jordan un maletin el cual contenia la paga de este

-pero quiero preguntarte algo- dijo jordan a lo que shun solo asintio- para que me pedistes que buscara a esas personas

-solo te dire que por asuntos del pasado- decia shun con una mirada gélida y siniestra- si te dijera todo tendria que terminar contigo tambien

-esta bien- dijo jordan ignorando todo lo que le habia dicho shun- no quiero involucrarme en los asuntos de mis clientes

-eso espero- dicho esto shun se levanto dispuesto a marcharse pero no antes de desir algo- gracias por un trabajo bien hecho

-es un placer- dijo jordan para despues irse por otro camino diferente al de shun

Despues de eso shun se fue, debia dormir para ir por la primera victima de su venganza la cual se encontraba en europa, asi que debia organizarse muy bien si no queria que lo atraparan o aun peor que lo mataran antes de empezar. Fue a un hotel, rento una habitación. Al llegar se tiro en la cama sumergido en sus pensamientos. Repasando una y otra vez su plan para acabar con su antes mejor amigo. En ese momento le bino a la mente aquel recuerdo del sufrimiento que paso, despues de que sus "amigos" lo traisionaran .

_Flash back_

_Un pequeño chico se encontraba profundamente dormido, mientras era observado por un hombre mayor el que respondia al nombre de john_

_-pronto pequeño seras el arma mas poderosa del mundo- decia mientras acariciaba la majilla del pequeño, este despertaba lentamente_

_-mmm- decia mientras despertaba- donde estoy_

_-veo que ya despertastes- decia john con una sonrisa en su rostro_

_-tu- dijo shun muy sorprendido de ver a la persona que le habia quitado a su familia, su voz cambio de una de asombro a una de miedo- porque estoy aqui, dejame ir_

_-me temo que no puedo hacer eso- decia mientras salia por la puerta y esta se cerraba detras suyo- ahora eres mio y yo puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera_

_-no le pertenezco a nadie- decia shun muy enojado mientras intentaba abrir la enorma puerta de metal- abre la puerta_

_-ya te lo dije no lo puedo hacer- decia john mientras se enojaba- ahora ve a tu cama y descansa mañana comenzara todo_

_Un pequeño chico se encontraba muy asustado y confundido mientras no paraba de llorar en una pequeña cama. Despues de un rato de llorar se quedo profundamente dormido mientras recordaba lo que les habia pasado a sus padres. Al despertar se asusto al ver lo que le hacian, el se encontraba en una camilla de metal mientras lo sujetaban y tenia muchas geringas y cables conectados a su cuerpo._

_-ya basta- empezo a gritar sin poder moverse_

_-lo siento shun pero eso es imposible- decia john quien veia una pantalla en la que aparecia todos los resultados sobre las pruebas que le habian hecho a shun_

_-porfavor ya basta me duele- decia casi en suplica shun mientras salian de sus ojos una cuantas lagrimas_

_-de que crees que se trata- decia john con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro mientras veia al pobre de shun sufrir_

_-porque me hacen esto- decia shun_

_-ya sabes la respuesta- decia john mientras se dirigia a shun- quiero que seas el arma perfecta_

_-quee- decis shun muy sorprendido y asustado- yo no soy un arma!_

_-aun no, pero pronto lo seras- decia john- eres el unico que puede soportar este experimento pues ya sabes por tu "condicion"_

_fin flash back_

Shun se encontraba mucho mas enojado que antes, solo deseaba terminar con todo esto. Queria terminar su sufrimiento y su culpa, la cual el mismo se hechaba en cara una y otra vez, sin importar si esto fuera cierto o no.

-pronto terminara- decia shun sin mostrar ni una sola emocion- el primero seras tu masquerade, mi supuesto mejor amigo cuidate pronto estaras muerto

Dicho esto ultimo se quedo profundamente dormido sin olvidar que pronto estaria mas cerca de terminar todo. Solo desea terminar, verlos sufrir como ellos lo hicieron sufrir

-pronto todos estaran muertos y nadie puede evitarlo- pensaba para despues quedar dormido

Solo deseaba venganza, y nadie podia detenerlo despues de que empezara. Estaba dispuesto a perder su umanidad y todo lo que fuera necesario solo para vengarse por el sufrimiento que le hicieron pasar. Pero el no tenia pensado que se toparia con alguien que haria que desidiera entre el amor o su venganza. No tenia pensado que el pasado regresaria para jugarle una muy mala broma.

Solo pedia pensar en como terminar con la vida de cada uno de los que lo traisionaron, pensaba si entre matarlos rapidamente o muy lentamente para que sufrieran mucho mas y verlos como pedia por una causa que estaba perdida, su vida. Aquellas personas no tenian ni idea de que el pasado regresaria por ellos para llevar a donde merecian estar, no tenian ni idea de que su pasado regresaria para terminar con su vida cuesta lo que cueste.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Yo: ya se que estubo muy corto, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible pero fue inutil**

**Shun: no te preocupes, pronto empezara mi venganza**

**Yo: si pronto empezara y no se la quieren perder, y tratare que eso si esten mas largos**

**Shun: wajajajaja**

**Yo: oye esa es mi risa malvada ¬¬**

**Shun: que, se supone que en tu fic soy malo asi que wajajajaja**

**Yo: :P**

**Shun: bien no se pueden perder mi venganza, estara buena ^^**

**Yo: WoW, si que eres malo**

**Shun: oye no es mi culpa que tu me hicieras eso¬¬**

**Yo: oye no me culpes culpa a...a a..**

**Shun: a quien ¬¬**

**Yo: aaa... a tu ya sabes quien**

**Shun: bien no te are nada solo a ellos**

**Yo: ^^**

**no se pueden perder los siguientes capitulos, y porfa dejen reviews**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	4. 3) En camino

**holaaaaaaa**

**perdoooooonnnnnnnnnn, esque no pude subir los siguientes capitulos esque he tenido problemas enrealidad muchos problemas, pero... que se le va a hacer ^^**

**espero les gustes el capitulo me tarde mucho en escribirlo porque en la secundaria nos dejaron mucha tarea T_T pero por suerte ya mero salimos de vacaciones XD y voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir ahora solo falta que no se me seque el cerebro, **

**Rex: si es que tienes**

**Yo: ¬¬ me dejas seguir**

**Rex: ok ^^**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A Alicelove001, Konan-Roia, Hinata Gehabich, alicexxshun, darkmagicianprincess, XNeko-AliceX y Sakari1495, POR SUS REVIEWS JAMAS HABIA TENIDO TANTOS, SE LOS AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON ^^**

**espero y les guste y porfavor dejen reviews nunca me habia sentido tan alegre de que alguien leyera mis "tonterias" esque asi les digo por todo lo que escribo ^^**

_**"**__**HAY PUÑALES EN LAS SONRISAS DE LOS HOMBRES; CUANTO MAS CERCANOS SON, MAS SANGRIENTOS"**_

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

**3.- EN CAMINO**

El dia estaba perfecto, el sol tan caliente como de costumbre, pero todo cambiaría en un instante pues pronto entraría el invierno y con ello la nieve. Todos los niños estaban en el parque jugando bajo el sol, aprovechaban esos dias para jugar antes de que el invierno llegara. Todos están muy felices. bueno casi todos en la sombra de un árbol se encontraba un chico llamado shun, estaba preparándose para empezar su venganza.

-masquerade, cuídate y espero estés listo para tu destino- decía shun con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

Cuando despertó decidió ir a preparar sus cosas para tomar el primer vuelo posible a Europa para encontrarse frente a frente con masquerade y darle su merecido. Después de arreglar sus cosas decidió ir al parque que le quedaba de paso al aeropuerto. Al llegar decidió recostarse a la sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol, al paso de un tiempo de descansar y de disfrutar de la sombra del gran árbol decidió irse.

-piensas irte tan rápido- dijo una voz que tomo por sorpresa a shun

-tengo que ir a un lugar- dijo shun con una voz fría

-si y que lugar?- pregunto de nuevo la voz

-eso no te incumbe- dijo shun un tanto enojado

-oye no tienes porque enojarte- decía una chica rubia, tenia el cabellos a la altura de la cintura, y unos ojos azul como el mar

-esta bien- dijo shun fríamente

-genial- dijo la chica- y dime a donde vas?

-ya te dije que no te incumbe- dijo shun enojándose

-y yo te dije que no tienes porque enojarte- dijo la chica muy alegre

-pues no me hagas enojar- dijo shun tranquilizándose

-bien- dijo la chica sin perder esa sonrisa en su rostro- y... volverás?

-mas o menos- dijo shun en su voz se podia oir su tristeza

-vas a ir a matarlos verdad?- pregunto la chica un tanto triste

-los haré sufrir tanto como nos hicieron sufrir a nosotros shanon- dijo shun en sus ojos se podía ver ese odio tan grande que tenia

-entonces... yo ire contigo- dijo shanon desidia

-no lo permitiré- dijo shun cada vez mas enojado

-porque, sabes que ellos también me quitaron a mi familia- dijo shanon soltando algunas lágrimas

-si lo se- dijo shun un tanto triste

-entonces porque no me dejas ir contigo- dijo shanon muy enojada- responde!

-porque tu no eres una asesina- le grito shun

-y tu si?- pregunto shanon un tanto mas calmada

-es solo que no quiero que te conviertas en lo que me convertiré- dijo shun casi en susurro

-porque lo haces- dijo shanon

-porque quiero verlos sufrir, quiero verlos sufrir, verlos morir poco a poco, quiero verlos suplicar por sus vida- dijo shun se podía ver el odio tan grande que guardaba durante tanto tiempo

-quieres convertirte en lo mismo que ellos- dijo shanon muy triste porque sabia que si lo dejaba que los matara shun se perdería para siempre en su propio odio

-no me importa- dijo shun- no me importa si para lograr mi venganza tengo que convertirme en un animal y dejar mi humanidad atrás quiero que pague, que paguen con su vida la muerte de nuestras familias

-quieres vengarte de ellos, anda ve y mátalos pero matarlos no regresara nuestras familias- dijo shanon en un mar de lágrimas

-crees que no lo se- le grito shun- crees que no se que si los mato eso no cambiara nada

-entonces porque lo haces- grito shanon muy enojada

-porque quiero que paguen- dijo shun muy enojado, solo pensar en ellos le hacia hervir la sangre

-no quiero que te conviertas en lo mismo que ellos- dijo shanon muy triste

-no me importa!- grito shun a mas no poder- solo quiero venganza

-shun- dijo casí en susurro shanon mientras decidía irse- espero que entres en razón antes de que cometas una tontería

Dicho la ultima palabra ambos tomaron su camino, cada uno por su lado. Shanon estaba mas que preocupada de que shun siguiera con su locura de vengarse de quienes creía sus amigos. Pero ella sabia que shun seguiria con su venganza sin importar nada, sabia que el cumpliría lo que dijo hace unos momentos, ella sabia que el los mataría sin importar si para ellos tenia que dejar todo lo que tenia y lo que era atrás, sabia que los mataría sin piedad y a sangre fria. Shanon solo esperaba que eso no pasara aunque en el fondo sabia que lo haría.

Shun recogió sus maletas, y fue directo al aeropuerto para tomar el primer avión rumbo a Europa. Su vuelo tardaría varias horas en llegar, asi que decidió mientras llegaba, analizaba una y otra vez el plan en su cabeza. Todo tenia que ser perfecto, si no resultaba el plan shun podría salir herido o aun peor podía morir, lo menos que quería era morir antes de cumplir con su venganza.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**perdon por hacerlo tan corto pero esque lo que sigue es ya donde empieza la venganza y todo eso**

**asi necesito ideas de como matar a masquerade en el fic, asi como cosas para matarlo, y esas cosas**

**Rex: esque a ella ya no se le ocurre como matarlo**

**Yo: shhh ¬¬**

**Rex: que es la verdad ^^**

**Yo: -_-**

**bien espero que les guste el siguiente lo subire cuando pueda**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	5. 4) Comienza la venganza

**holaaaaaaaaaaa**

**perdon por tardarme tanto en subirlo pero esque hoy lo acabo de terminar de escribir pero intentare subir el proximo el lunes o martes y perdon tambien si no es lo que esperaban**

**aqui yo otra vez con mi cuarto capitulo de este fic que por lo visto, bueno en este caso por lo leido es un tanto interesante creo**

**este capitulo esta dedicado a Sakari1495, Azura-Hawako, XNeko-AliceX, Konan-Roia, Alicelove001 y darkmagicianprincess por sus reviews de el capitulo anterior**

**este capitulo trata de la venganza de shun, ya ha empezado intentare hacer este capitulo lo mas largo posible, esto es un tanto sangriendo esque la verdad me cae un tanto mal masquerade asi que en parte es mi venganza tambien WUAJAJAJAJA**

**espero les guste y dejen reviews porfa**

**me muero de las ganas de escribir la parte de la historia de shun de todo lo que paso en ese laboratorio y todo lo relacionado con este "insidente" pero que lastima sera hasta el capitulo 13 o 14**

**WAJAJAJAJAJA**

**REX: loca ¬¬**

* * *

**4.- COMIENZA LA VENGANZA**

**_"LA VENGANZA ES EL MANJAR MAS SABROSO CONDIMENTADO EN EL INFIERNO"_**

**_Walter Scott (1771-1832) _**

Shun ya estaba bajando del avion que se diria a europa para cumplir con su primer proposito, matar a masquerade, pero no lo que queri matar de inmediato queria verlo sufrir y que rogara por su vida. Queria que su vida se hiciera pedasos igual que la de shun.

El primer paso seria ir a revisar la casa. Pero antes tenia que ir al hotel a dejar sus cosas pero despues ir a ver a su primer objetivo. Al llegar a casa de masquerada se sorprendio mucho.

-wow, masquerade si que vives bien, pero no por mucho- decia shun bien la enorme mansion escondido entre la maleza, en ese momento puedo ver algo o mejor dicho a alguien

-regresare al anocheser- decia sierto chico rubio mientras subia a su limusina

-tenlo por seguro que te estare esperando- decia shun con una mirada que odio y rencor dirigida a cierto chico

-quien es usted- decia un guardia de masquerade que en su recorrido descubrio a shun observando la mansion

-nada ya me iva- decia shun mientras salia de su escondite

-alto, dime que haces aqui- dijo el guardia hacercandose a shun

-no te acerques mas- advertia shun pero el guardi no lo ignoro por completo

-contestame- gritaba el guardia mientras ponia su mano sobre el hombro de shun

-te lo adverti- decia shun, su cabello cubria su rostro haciendo imposible ver su mirada , sus labios farmaban una sonrisa maligna

Esa misma noche caia una terrible tormenta los relampagos y rayos cubrian el sonido de los gritos desesperados de un hombre que estaba sufriendo una muerte terrible, pero lo que sorprenderia a todos seria el autor de tal terrible suseso.

-te lo adverti- decia cierto chico pelinegro el cual estaba completamente mojado por la terrible tormenta

-po...porrqq...porquee- decia el guardia con sus ultimas gotas de vida mientras veia a cierto ojiambar con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro

-porque?, preguntas porque- decia shun sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios- por una sola cosa, ¡VENGANZA!

Solo se escuchaban los quejidos del hombre, en ese instante un grito de horror se escucho por todo el lugar.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh-

-lo siento esto no devia pasar asi- decia cierrto pelinegro mientras contemplaba el paisaje cubierto de sangre, al igual que su ropa y cuerpo- como aquella noche

Shun tenia absolutamente todo planeado para evitar ser atrapado pero este pequeño suceso no estaba en sus planes. Tenia una oportunidad para hacer llegar su mensaje a masquerade, queria mandarle un mensaje que lo eterrara pero no para que escapara sino para ver como sufre mientras espera su muerte pasientemente. Pues aun escapando no podria librarse de su futuro, el cual estaba tallado en piedra. Moriria sin que nadie o nada pudiera impedirlo.

Pasadas unas cuantas boras despues del insidente con el guardia, llego masquerade a su hogar. La tormenta aun no acababa, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los truenos y relámpagos, afuera se escuchaba un gran viento, en esa gran oscuridad aguardaba pacientemente cierto pelinegro el cual estaba completamente mojado por estar en la tormenta. Solo esperaba el momento para aparecer y llevar a cabo su venganza. Pasadas unas cuantas horas todos llacian dormidos en sus camas sin sospechar que pronto acabaria esa paz.

-llego la hora- un susurro se mezclo con el susurro del viento

Ese era el momento de actuar. Shun entro sigilosamente a la mansion y fue en busca de la habitacion de masquerade. Al encontrarla, solo se quedo hay observando. En ese momento masquerade desperto al sentir la mirada posada en el.

-quien handa hay- dijo masquerade al despertar de su sueño

-solo yo- dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad de la habitacion

-quien eres- dijo masquerade algo nervioso

-que acaso ya no me recuerdas- dijo la voz con un tono de arrogancia mientras salia de la oscuridad

-tu- dijo masquerade mientras en su rostro mostraba miendo y agustia

-encerio pense que me recoerdarias- decia shun

-shun kazami nunca pense volverte a ver- decia masquerade mientras en su rostro se podia observar miedo y angustia

-si eso pense, despues de que me hicieron eso- decia shun mientras se acercaba a masquerade

-que quieres de mi- decia desesperado masquerade

-solo una cosa es lo que quiero- decia shun

-que quieres- decia un desesperado masquerade que se levantaba de su cama y se ponia frente a frente con shun- puedo darte todo lo que quieras

-lo que quiero no lo conseguiras ni con todo el dinero del mundo- decia shun mientras en su rostro aparecia una sonrisa malefica

-que es- gritaba masquerade

-quiero venganza- decia shun- quiero verte sufrir mientras ves como tu vida se apaga y no puedes hacer nada

-no no- decia masquerade nunca espero que el viniera a marta, bueno la verdad lo esperaba pero nunca penso que escaparia de john

-te lo contare- decia shun adivinando lo que masquerade pensaba- pero todo a su tiempo

-estas loco- grito masquerade mientras escapa de su habitacion rumbo al bosque

-talvez si talvez no- decia shun mientras su sonrisa de valvia mas siniestra y sus ojos mostraban un gran odio- si eso quieres, jugaremos

Dicha la ultima palabra shun salio rumbo al bosque para buscar su "victima". Mientras tanto masquerade corria sin rumbo fijo, solo queria escapar de ese destino que el mismo se habia ganado con su actos. Su alma seria condenada como el hizo con otra. Mientras corria descalzo sintio un fuerte ardor en sus pies, al detenerse para revisarse moto que estaba sangrando.

-pero como- decia masquerade cada vez mas asustado- es imposoble

-que es imposible- se escucho una voz probeniente de la oscuridad

-que pero deverias estar- decias masquerade

-que deveria estar lejos- decia shun saliendo de las sombras

-que quieres de mi- grito masquerade aunque el ya sabia la respuesta

-que quiero, esa es una de tus preguntas mas tontas- decia shun con una sonrisa arrogante- tu sabes que quiero

-que es- se atrevio a decir masquerade

-tu vida- dijo shun para despues desembainar su katana

-que haras con eso- decia masquerade mientras solo podia ver como shun se asercaba a el

-no te preocupes no moriras instantaneamente- decia shun mientras levantaba su katana para atacar

-no porfavor, te lo suplico- gritaba masquerade mientras suplicaba por su vida

-sabes, eso era lo que queria- decia shun aun en posision de ataque

-que es- decia masquerade que estaba mas que asustado de perder su vida

-queria verte amullido, queria que suplicaras por tu vida- decia shun

-entonces me dejaras ir- decia masquerade con un luz en sus ojos

-eso es lo que quieres- pregunto shun

-si me dejas ir te prometo que cambiare- decia masquerade esperando a que este aceptara- solo tienes que dejarme ir

-si tan solo fuera tan facil- decia shun con una sonrisa en su rostro

-es tan facil- gritaba un masquerade mas que asustado

-no para mi- decia shun- quiero verte morir y eso es lo que tendre

-no porfavor- decia masquerade mientras se incaba a los pies de shun- te lo suplico no me mates

-eres patetico- decia shun miesntras empezaba con su venganza

- grito masquerade

La noche trascurria normalmente, nadie se habia percatado de que en el bosque se estaba llevando a cabo un terrible acto. Mientras tanto en lo mas oscuro y apartado del bosque se pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador, miesntra era ocurltado por la terrible tormenta que caia con mayor fuerza. La escena era desgarradora, el suelo y los arboles estaban manchados de sangre al igual que el llevo a cabo cierto acto. Tirado en el suelo se poda observar a un chico rubio claramente herido, sus brazos y piernas podian verse que solo con el mas minimo golpe se desprenderian de su cuerpo, el pecho del chico esta desgarrado como si un animal hubiera querido devorarlo. El chico aun se encontraba con vida, aunque se podia notar que no por mucho.

-eso te ganas- decia cierto pelinegro el cual estaba mas que cubierto de sangre de sus ropas, sus brazos, hasta su rostro. De su boca podia observarse un hilo de sangre que escurria

-asee...seeesi..siin..no- dijo muy apenas cierto chico rubio el cual luchaba por mantenerse despierto

-no soy un asesino, solo busco lo que es mio- dijo shun con una voz fria, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresion mas que una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada la cual podia verse a simple vista que habia disfrutado de cada momento,

Dicha la ultima palabra shun solo llevo su mano a su boca y lambio un poco de la sangre que había en ella.

-ba uno, faltan tres- decia shun mientras contemplaba a masquerade mientras su vida se extinguía

El amanecer parecia como cualquier otro solo con una diferencia en casa de masquerade en la cual ya se habian dado cuenta de su desaparicion repentina. Los empleados de masquerade desidieron primero bsucarlo y si no lo encontraban llamarian a la policia. Al cabo de dos horas no tenian ni rastro de donde estaria asi que sin dudarlo dos veces llamaron a la policía.

-ya voy-se escucho una voz femenina mientras se dirigia a la puerta pues habian tocado el timbre grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era

-muy buenos dias, soy la oficial mei- decia la oficial su aspecto era de lo mas normal cabello azulado que le llegaba a la cinrtura y unos ojos color verde- esta es la residencia del joven masquerade

-si, usted es a la oficial que asisgaron para buscar al joven masquerade- decia la mujer que habia abierto la puerta

-no- contesto friamente la oficial

-entonces cual es la razon de su visita- dijo cortesmente la mujer

-la razon es simple- dijo la oficial pero hizo una pausa- encontramos el cuerpo sin vida del joven masquerade

-queee, eso es imposible- decia la mujer asombrada por lo que acababa de oir

-es la verdad, nos cazadores lo encontraron en medio del bosque- decia la oficial sin mostrar ninguna expresion

-esperabamos que solo estubiera fuera- dijo la mujer para despues hacer una pausa- pero no que estubiera muerto

-no se preocupe yo me encargare de encontrar a quien hizo esto y hacer que pague- dijo la oficial muy decidida kientras salia de la gran mansion

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**espero les haya gustado, la verdad no tenia pensado meter a mei en mi fic pero me llego la idea y pues sera quien persiga a shun **

**¿mei atrapara a shun?, ¿cual sera el secreto de shun?, ¿seguira la venganza?, ¿me dejaran reviews?**

**estas y muhcas preguntas mas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo o en los proximos capitulo de "VENGANZA"**

**¿quieren saber quien sera el proximo que sufrira por la venganza de shun? no se pueden perder el proximo capitulo**

**y dejen reviews no importa si son amenezas, sugerencias, criticas, etc, todo se recibe**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**

**hasta la próxima XD**


	6. Aviso

**holaaaaa**

**aqui yo de nuevo**

**perdon por no haber subido un nuevo capi peo esque ya empezo la semana de examenes TwT**

**y para mi mala suerte nos dejan mucha tarea y ya empezamos con los proyectos buaaaaaaaa TTTTwTTTT**

**y para acabarla dos semanas de examenes, el examen de cuarto momento y el examen de enlace**

**asi que no creo poder subir muy pronto el siguiente capi de Venganza**

**pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para acerlo**

**perdon pero por el momento queda suspendido este fic hasta que terminen los examenes y ademas tenga tiempo**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**

**pd**

**perdonnnnnnnnn ^^**


	7. 5) Piedad

**holaaa**

**aqui yo denuevo con el siguiente capi de este fic**

**perdonnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**esque no habia subi este capi antes por culpa de los profes con sus tareas ¬¬, y tambien del examen de enlace que nos tubieron estudiándolo TTwTT**

**y tambien por culpa de la compu que cuando ya lo iva aguardar para despues subirlo que se borra y ahora tube que empezar otra vez T_T**

**este capi esta dedicado a alice darkus vif, Konan-Roia, darkmagicianprincess, Sakari1495, XNeko-AliceX, Alicelove001**

**espero que lo disfruten, **

**les tengo un buen chisme sobre este fic, adivinen ya tengo el total de capis, les dire que tengo planeados 70 capis espero y mi inspiracion dure jejeje (nerviosa)**

**buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no hay nada que leer y me estoy aburriendo TTwTT**

**espero les guste me tarde mucho haciendolo, porfa digan si les gusta o no**

**espero les guste y dejen reviews ^^**

* * *

**5.- PIEDAD**

_**"SIN PIEDAD LA JUSTICIA SE TORNA CRUELDAD. Y LA PIEDAD SIN JUSTICIA, ES DEBILIDAD"**_

_**Pietro Metastasio (1698-1782) Poeta italiano**_

Cualquiera pensaria que en un bosque solo habria paz y tranquilidad, pero no en este caso. Solo el bosque y la lluvia habian sido testigos de una masacre hay cometida, contra alguien aparentemente inocente. Pero como bien dice el dicho "no jusguen un libro por su portada". Aquel chico que ahora esta muerto en su pasado habia destruido la vida de un joven inocente, pero a la vez se encontro otro cuerpo de un hombre que reconocieron como guardaspaldas de masquerade que desgraciadamente habia resivido el mismo destino que masquerade.

En medio del bosque se encontraba una joven peliazul, esta se encontraba observando cuidadosamente hasta el mas minimo detalle de lo que habia quedado de aquella escena de terror pues en la noche en la que se habia llevado a cabo habia caido una tormenta destrullendo la mayoria de las pistas y la escena. La joven se encontraba tan concentrada que no noto que habia llegado alguien mas en donde se encontraba.

-pense que estarias en casa- dijo una voz masculina

-tenia que hacer esto- dijo la peliazul

-debes de descansar- dijo el hombre acercándose mas a la joven

-no descansare hasta ver al que hizo esto tras las rellas- dijo la joven muy enojada

-deves de olvidarlo- dijo el hombre un tanto trite

-sabes que nunca lo hare sam- dijo la joven ojiverde con un semblante serio y frio en su rostro mientras se dirigia a su auto

-no deverias seguir atormentandote con eso- dijo sam siguiendola, al notar el silencio de la joven decidio cambiar de tema- y que haras para atrapàr al que hizo esto

-hare todo lo necesario, sin importar que sea- dijo mei en un tono muy frio

-no te undas en tu propio odio- le rogo sam mientras ella solo lo ignoro y se fue

-creeo que es demasiado tarde, no lo crees- dijo mei mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa

-**eso** no fue tu culpa- dijo sam un tanto triste

-no lo sabes- dijo mei mientras se detenia y miraba a sam

-deja de torurate- dijo sam cada vez se notaba mas tristeza en su voz

-no puedo, lo sabes muy bien- dijo mei su rostro habia cambia por uno de tristeza- es lo que me mantiene viva

-no puedes seguir haciendo eso- le grito sam mientras una lagrimas luchaban por salir

-lo siento sam- dijo mei mientras lucha por evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro- no puedo

-si puedes- dijo sam mas calmado- yo te ayudare

-sam- susurro mei mientras mientras por su rostro caian algunas lagrimas

-siempre he estado contigo- dijo sam caminando asi mei

-lo siento sam- dijo casi en susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para que sam lo escuchara

-que dices mei, porque te disculpas- dijo sam un tanto confundido

-lo siento sam, encerio- dijo mei mientras su rostro volvia a su estado original- lo siento por no poder hacer lo que me pides

-mei- dijo sam en su voz se notaba su gran tristeza

-no descanzare hasta atrapar a quien hizo esto- dijo mei un tanto enojada- hare todo loq ue sea necesario para logralo me escuchastes sam

-porfavor mei- decia sam mientras las lagrimas salian

-ya lo desidi- dijo mei mientras se daba media vuelta y seguia se camino- la pregunta seria, estaras conmigo

-sabes que nunca te dejare sola- dijo sam mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y veia a mei irse

En otra parte de la ciudad, para ser mas especifica en un paqueño parque. Se podia ver a lo lejos a un joven pelinegro que por lo visto estaba mas ocupado en sus pensamientos, hasta que se encontro con un gran arbol muy frondoso. El pelinegro decidio recostarse a la sombra de este para relajarse un poco, pues dentro de poco tendria que viajar rumbo a otro sitio. Pasado un rato se levanto y comino sin rumbo fijo.

En el pequeño parque también se podía ver a una joven peliazul, que por lo visto estaba en el mismo estado que el ojiambar. Por ir tan concentrada en sus pensamientos termino chocando con algo o mejor dicho alguien. Ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo. Al levantar la vista se topo con un joven pelinegro poseedor de unos ojos color ámbar, el le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-lo siento- dijo el joven con una semi sonrisa en su rostro

-no, la culpa fue mia- dijo mei mientras le debolvia la sonrisa- esta tan concentrada que no me fije por donde iva

-y si lo dejamos en empate- dijo el joven aun con su spnrisa

-me parece bien- dijo mei

-que te parece si te invito un helado y platicos un rato- prepuso el ojiambar

-acepto- dijo para caminar a una heladeria que se encontraba a las afueras del parque

Al llegar el mesero los atendio.

-que desean- dijo el mesero muy amable

-yo quiero un helado de nuez- dijo la joven

-y yo uno de chocolate- dijo el pelinegro

-y dime como te llamas- dijo la joven para romper el silencio que se habia formado

-me llamo shun- dijo el joven- y tu

-mi nombre es mei- dijo la peliazul para darle una sonrisa, en ese momento llego el mesero con los helados

-cuéntame algo sobre ti- dijo shun para despues probar el helado

-bueno, trabajo como oficial y en este momento tengo un caso muy importante para mi- dijo mei mientras en su rostro se podia ver su enojo

-es por eso que estabas tan pensativa ¿verdad?- dijo shun mientras comia de su helado

-si, ha cometido un asesinato y ...- dijo mei mientras para y pensaba si le decia el resto o no

-no tienes que decirme nada- dijo shun mientras le daba una sonrisa

-y tu- dijo mei un tanto curiosa

-soy de japon, pero vine por asuntos personales- dijo shun mientras su rostro combiaba a uno serio

-¿asuntos personales?- dijo mei

-vine a resolver unos asuntos con unas poersonas- dijo shun

-y cuantos años tienes- pregunto mei- yo tengo 20 y tu

-tengo 19- dijo

-wow, eres muy joven como para estar fuera de tu hogar no lo crees-

-no tengo familia si esa es tu pregunta- dijo shun mientras su voz sono un tanto triste

-te entiendo, yo tambien estoy sola- dijo mei un tanto triste, la platica continuo hasta pasado un tiempo

-creo que sera mejor que me baja- dijo shun mientras pedia la cuenta

-espero verte despues shun- dijo mei mientras salia de la heladeria acompañada de shun

-eso espero- dijo shun_- __tenlo por seguro mei, nos volveros a ver no lo dudes- penso shun_

-cuídate- dijo mei mientras ambos tomaban caminos diferentes

Mientras la joven se dirigia a revisar al acaso otra vez, cierto pelinegro se dirigió al hotel en el que se quedaba a recoger sus cosas para poder partir a su siguiente destino, Moscu. Donde se encontraba el siguiente en su venganza. El vuelo duro unas horas, shun decidio dormir para que el tiempo pasara mas rapido. Unas horas despues, habia llegado a su destino, bajo y estaba dispuesto a ir a un hotel a hospedarse mientras terminaba con sus asuntos. Pero no considero toparse con una chica, pelinaranjada que por lo visto esta muy apurada pues su vuelo estaba por salir.

-lo siento- dijo la chica mientras salia corriendo

-si que estaba apurada- dijo para si mismo shun mientras seguía su camino

Al llegar al hotel solo dejo sus cosas y fue a revisar el hogar de Fabia Sheen, la siguiente en su venganza. Ella vivia sola en un departamento así que seria facil entrar. Al caer la noche el pelinegro entro muy fácilmente y espero escondido en la oscuridad a que llegara. Mientra dormía salio de las sombras, fabia noto que alguien la observaba despertó, al verlo iba a gritar pero shun fue mas rápido.

-es mejor que estés cayada me entiendes- dijo shun,

Se encontraba arriba de ella sujetando sus brazos arriba de la cabeza con una de sus manos y con la otra cubría la boca de fabia para evitar que gritara. Empezo a recordar cuando eran niños y jugaban.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era un día soleado. Algunos niños se encontraban jugando en el parque. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la risa de un par de chicos. _

_-a que no me atrapas- gritaba una pequeña peliazul mientras corria_

_-ya veras- gritaba un pequeño pelinegro mientra corria tras la chica_

_-nunca me atraparas- decia la chica pero sin darse cuenta se tropeso con una piedra, esta apunto de caer pero nunca sintio el golpe solo abrio los ojos y vio al pelinegro_

_-estas bien fabia- dijo el pequeño mientras sostenia a fabia de la cintura_

_-gracias- dijo la peliazul para despues separarse de golpe_

_En ese momento se escucho las voices de sus madres que los llamaban, pues por estar tan consentrados en sus juegos no se dieron cuenta de que estaba por anochecer_

_-adios shun- dijo la pequeña peliazul para despues darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo_

_El pequeño pelinegro solo llevo su mano a su mejilla solo podia recordar una y otra vez el pequeño beso que le habia dado fabia, pero fue sacado de sus pensamiento por la voz de su mama._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Mientras recordaba no pudo evitar disminuir la fuerza del agarre de las manos de fabia. Fabia pensaba en escapar hasta que logro ver el rostro de quien la queria matar. Se sorprendio al ver que era shun, asi que por instinto solo trato de alejarse de el.

-tu, aquí- decía fabia

-acaso te sorprende?-`pregunto shun saliendo de su transe

-tu deberias de...- dijo fabia para despues hacer una pausa mientras buscaba como alejarse de el pero la puerta estaba cerrada

-no te sera tan facil escapar esta vez- decia shun mientras se acercaba a fabia y la acorralaba contra la pared

-porque estas aquí?- dijo fabia mientras en su voz se podia notar su miedo

-tu sabes muy bien que hago aqui- dijo shun con un tono frió

-eso no es cierto- decía fabia mientras en su rostro se podía ver su miedo

-solo tengo una pregunta para ti?- dijo shun mientras aun tenia acorralada a fabia- porque lo hicieron?

-que- solo pudo decir de la sorpresa

-creo que no me contestaras- decia shun mientras veia fijamente a fabia alos ojos, por su mente solo pasaban los recuerdos de cuando eran niños

No pudo resistir mas y termino por besar a fabia en los labios, a lo que fácilmente fabia correspondió. Pero sin importar el beso, por la mente de shun paso un ultimo recuerdo, cuando fue traisionada por fabia. Su odio crecia, asi que mientras fabia pensaba que se habia salvado del mismo destino que masquerade shun pensaba todo lo contrario.

-despidete fabia- dijo shun despues de separarse del beso

-que quieres decir con eso- dijo fabia aun mas austada que antes

-esto- dijo shun mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojo le habia probocado una herida en el cuello que a simple vista se podia ver que era muy profunda

Fabia poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, poco a poco el lugar en el que estaba recostada quedo cubierto de un liquido de ese color rojo. Fabia habia muerto, lo ultimo que había visto de este mundo habían sido unos ojos color ámbar que ese momento estaban opacos pero en su rostro se podia ver una sonrisa. Poco a poco todo se volvió negro, cayendo en un abismo de oscuridad total.

-tienes surte fabia sheen- dijo shun con un tono frio mientras veia el cuerpo sin vida de fabia- la unica razon por la cual no terminastes como masquerade fue por piedad

Dicha la ultima palabra el pelinegro se dispuso a irse rumbo al hotel para desacerse de la evidencia. Y asi cayo la noche, todo paso sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin que nadie siquiera se preocupara por la joven que jacia muerta en un rincón de su habitación el cual estaba totalmente manchado de sangre.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

****

**porfin lo termine ^^ **

**solo espero les guste **

**¿seguira la persecusion entre la justicia y la venganza? ¿cual ganara? ¿podre terminar mi tarea? ¿me dejaran reviews?**

**buaaaaaaa de tarea nos dejaron el proyecto de vida y no tengo no idea de como hacerlo buaaaaaaaaaaTTwTT**

**dejen reviews, todo se acepta ^^**

**los que mueren por saber cuando empezara el shunXalice no desesperen pronto pasara, y pronto se descubrira el gran secreto que guarda shun y tambien su terrible pasado**

**solo aqui en VENGANZA**

**asi tambien queria decir que pronto subire el primer capi de LUZ Y OSCURIDAD, Y , SOMBRA**

**bye XD**

**REX KAZAMI**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Holaaa ^^**

**bueno ya se **

**pensaran que esto es un capitulo pero no, mientras me entretenía leyendo fanfics de NaruSasu pues ahora amo el yaoi**

**pero eso se los contare ****después**

**como decía, estaba leyendo cuando me encontré con esto**

**la mera verdad no se si sea cierto o no**

**pero por si acaso aquí esta**

* * *

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! ¡En ingles y en español!**

**Sorry por no traer ningún fic, pero esto me pareció mucho mas importante!**

**Okey, esta carta no es mia, pero la copie y pegue, porque me pareció que no sabría expresarme de el modo en que esto esta escrito. Unanse y apoyen esta causa!**

**Esta primero en ingles y luego en español:**

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk**

**0**

**0**

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

**Saludos a quien administre esta página.**

**Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.**

**Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.**

**Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?**

**Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.**

**Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.**

**Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk**

**Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.**

**Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.**

**Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.**

**Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**Time Hollow**

**fg7dragon**

**Great Vampire-Shinso.**

**AmaneSaphire**

**Valkiria Thrud**

**Usio-Amamiya**

**Serenity Potter Moon**

**RubySaotome**

**Narutinachan**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**

**VampireDarkRogue Wind**

**Invasora Irken C. de Vasque**

**Princes-Slash**

**Rex-Kazami**

* * *

**Bueno espero lo hayan leído y si les importa copien y peguen esto y pongan su nombre en la lista**

**así casi lo olvido **

**aun no he muerto así que seguiré escribiendo**

**pero he tenido algunos pequeños problemitas con el tiempo**

**pues voy a unos cursos de creación literaria y creacion escénica y ademas con la preparatoria me he atrasado un poco**

**pero pronto subiré ****la continuación de SOMBRA y tambien mi primer yaoi y mi primer songfic**

**espero les guste**

**bye**

**RK**


	9. 6) Crueldad

**Holaaaaa ^^**

**Antes que nada **

**Perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnn **

**Ya lo sé, me tarde mucho pero digamos que decidí tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones…**

**REX: pero quien imaginaria que esas "pequeñas" vacaciones seria de más de ¡Año y medio!**

**YO: que mala! TTT-TTT**

**MEI: es la verdad ¬¬**

**YO: pero no tenías que decírselo a todos .**

**SHANON: bueno, mejor dejen de pelear y presentemos el capi ^w^**

**REX/MEI/YO: ok -_-U**

**YO: bueno, como no tengo ni la más remota idea de que más decir aquí les dejo el capi, espero les guste y tratare de por lo menos de subir un capi cada semana ^^**

**REX: además que regresaremos con nuevos fic XD**

**MEI: y también seguiremos con los fic que ya teníamos como VENGANZA, PESADILLAS, SOMBRA, pero nos tomaremos un tiempo con LUZ Y OSCURIDAD pues aun no tenemos bien definidos los capítulos**

**SHANON: y por último, hemos decidido cambiar un poco los otros fic ya están terminados así que prepárense**

**REX/MEI/SHANON/YO: sin nada más que decir, que disfruten el capi XDD**

**Antes que se me pase, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capi 5. Gracias a XNeko-AliceX, ximsol182, Isa Kuroki, alice drakus vif, Anzu Kazami, Alicelove001, Sakari1495, Konan-Zaoldyeck-Fernandes, Ichiru no Are, **

**Un antes que nada un agradecimiento especial a Alicelove001, Anzu Kazami, Shion1479, Sakary1495, meli-haruno-chan; quienes se molestaron en contestar a mi último aviso, ya que podría decirse que volví un poco a mi estado de ánimo anterior. Pero no se preocupen ya estoy bien ^^**

* * *

**6.- CRUELDAD**

"**La Crueldad, Como Cualquier Otro Vicio, No Requiere Ningún Motivo Para Ser Practicada, Apenas Oportunidad"**

**George Eliot (1819-1880) Seudonimo De Mary Anne Evans. ****Novelista Británica.**

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que la terrible muerte de Fabia Sheen fuera anunciada al mundo. Todos los noticieros transmitían la noticia, y también sobre la muerte de Masquerade y la de su guardaespaldas el cual fue asesinado. Todos se preguntaban si sería el mismo asesino y sobre todo si seguiría alguien más.

Mientras tanto un pelinegro se dirigía a abordar su vuelo rumbo a su siguiente objetivo, Japón. Al estar en su asiento se perdió en su propio mundo.

_-Todo debe de ser perfecto. No debo cometer ningún error o podría…. No, no, no debo pensar en eso. Todo saldrá a la perfección, no puedo detenerme….no hasta conseguir mí…. __**Venganza.**_

Al pronunciar esa última palabra en su mente logro salir de aquel mundo de confusión, de odio y rencor. Aunque logro darse cuenta de que daría hasta su vida con tal de lograr su venganza. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir su gran odio, su rencor, sus recuerdos los cuales lo atormentaban día y noche; por lo menos no hasta lograr su objetivo.

-Cuídate Klaus, porque tú eres el siguiente- pronuncio para después volver a caer en aquel torbellino de sentimientos y recuerdos entremezclados.

Mientras tanto, cierta peli azul se encontraba frente a frente con la terrible escena en la que quedo el cuerpo inerte de Fabia, al ser asesina. A simple vista parecía como cualquier otro departamento, pero justo en un pequeño rincón de su habitación el cual se encontraba manchado de sangre. 

-No lo puedo creer- se dijo a si misma al ver la escena, por el momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era intentar saber por lo que paso pero sin éxito- cada vez se vuelve más despiadado

En ese preciso momento decidió ir a revisar el cuerpo. Al estar a punto de abandonar la escena una voz que era muy conocida para ella la saco de esos pensamientos que por el momento la perturbaban.

-¿Crees que sea el mismo?- pregunto sin mucho interés la voz.

-Tal vez- fue lo único que podía salir de sus labios.

-en otros casos yo diría que se tratan de diferentes asesinos, pero…- su voz se corto en ese momento, al pasar las imágenes por su cabeza- lo único que los conecta es la brutalidad con la cual se realizaron sus asesinatos, ¿tú qué crees?.

-En mi opinión- dijo para después tomar una pequeña pausa para ordenar su mente- si fuera el mismo, lo cual creemos los dos, cada vez se vuelve más violento.

-Eso sin duda- dijo Sam para después volver a tomar la palabra- prácticamente es como si no sintiera nada al realizar esos actos.

-Pero, de lo cual no tengo duda es que…- dijo Mei para después intentar olvidar su propia teoría.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Sam al ver que Mei no podía seguir con su propia idea- crees que ya tiene en la mira a otra víctima, ¿vedad? O me equivoco.

-Lamentablemente, no- dijo la joven al intentar mantener vivo todo ese odio que sentía hacia la persona la cual había cometido semejantes actos.

-Y dime- dijo Sam para sacar a la joven chica de sus pensamientos que tanto la atormentaban.

-¿Qué?- dijo bruscamente al tratar de no sacar el odio contra una persona inocente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lo atrapes? Dime, ¿Qué estas dispuesta a dar o hacer con tal de lograr tu cometido?- dijo Sam cada vez mas enojado.

-¿Qué a caso te importa? ¿Te importa que lo mate si lo encuentro? O tal vez la simple idea de que soy capaz de dar hasta mi propia vida con tal de atraparlo- dijo por fin, por más que trataba de contenerse por fin salió parte del odio y el rencor.

-No entiendes verdad- dijo al ver esos ojos los cuales lo habían cautivado, los cuales mostraban alegría y determinación pero que ahora solo podía ver el odio, el rencor todo aquello lo cual había convertido su corazón en piedra.

-Entender que, lo que no entiendo es a ti- dijo aun mostrando en sus ojos el odio- que no sientas odio por quien a cava con las vida inocentes de personas sin razón.

-Que, crees que no quiero atraparlo y hacer que pague!- dijo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

-Pues eso parece- gritando aun más fuerte.

-Pues estas muy equivocada- dijo dejando de gritar, tratando de recuperar su compostura-lo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer es ver cómo te hundas en tu propio odio, ver cómo vas a arruinar tu vida con tal de lograr eso que tanto anhelas. No quiero ver como acabas contigo, como vas a hacer capaz de hundirte en tu propia oscuridad, como vas a dejar que todo se baja a la basura.

-Es mi vida y yo hare con ella lo que quiera, así que no te metas si no quieres salir herido- interrumpió aun mostrando esos ojos.

-Tú no lo entiendes!- volvió a gritar- no quiero perderte, no quiero perder ese brillo de tus ojos. No quiero que vuelvas tu corazón en hielo solo por una tonta promesa.

-Una tonta promesa!- había llegado sin querer a ese punto el cual no podía dar marcha atrás- tal vez para ti lo sea pero para mí tiene mucho valor.

-Yo solo no quiero que te pierdas en ese abismo en el cual te has metido tu sola- dijo, tal vez parecía calmado, fuerte pero por dentro se estaba derrumbando- solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Todo en aquel momento se había prácticamente dicho con solo unas cuantas palabras. Todo se había dicho, todo se había demostrado; Sam, intentando proteger, salvar algo lo cual sabía que estaba condenado, en aquel instante demostró que haría hasta lo imposible por saber que estaría bien su amada. En cambio Mei, demostró todo ese odio que guardaba, ella sabía que sería capaz hasta de dar su propia vida con tal de lograr su cometido.

Mientras tanto lo que pocos esperaban y lo que muchos temían estaba a unas cuantas horas de pasar. Solo una muerte más, que al último lo llevaría al final del camino.

A lo lejos se podía ver a cierto pelinegro caminando con su equipaje, el cual no era mucho, se dirigía a tomar un taxi que lo llevaría al lugar en el cual se hospedaría por el tiempo que duraran sus "asuntos". Al llegar solo se recostó en su cama cayendo sin remedio en eso pensamientos que tanto lo atormentaban.

_-Espero lograrlo,¡ que estoy diciendo! Tengo que hacerlo cueste lo que cueste, todos deben pagar por lo que hicieron, y de eso me encargare yo.- se decía una y otra vez, para después caer en un profundo sueño._

_**Flashback**_

_**El invierno había llegado, y con el eso que hace que cualquier pequeño desee estar bajo ese manto blanco que cubría todo a su alrededor, bajo ese frio que por alguna razón le daba tanto calor y alegría. En un lugar aparentemente desolado lo único que rompía esa paz, era la risa y los gritos de un pequeño pelinegro con unos hermosos ojos color miel, que lo único que los así lucir muchos más lindos era esa gran alegría que lo inundaba por dentro.**_

_**-Mira mami- gritaba el pequeño llamando a su madre, para mostrarle lo que había hecho.**_

_**-Es muy hermoso- dijo una mujer de cabello azul con unos hermosos ojos color verde, viendo el ángel de nieve que había hecho su pequeño.**_

_**-Que les parece si hacemos un muñeco de nieve- decía un hombre pelinegro, que sin importar su edad aun seria teniendo eso que cautivada a las mujeres, de unos ojos de un color gris brillante.**_

_**-Siiiiiiiiiii- gritaba el pequeño mientras corría rumbo a su padre, el pequeño se veía muy feliz como nunca lo había estado. Pero como dicen, la felicidad no es eterna, quien pensaría que esa gran alegría y amor por la vida se le fuera arrebatado sin ninguna piedad a un alma tan inocente.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Aaaaaahhhh!- de pronto el grito de horror de cierto joven que despertaba de aquel sueño, interrumpió aquella paz que reinaba en la habitación.

Aquel sueño, que unos llamarían lo mejor; recordar aquellos momentos de felicidad, darse cuenta que alguna vez existieron aquellos recuerdos capaces de sacar a un alma de su oscuridad, recordar que aquellos momentos fueron reales y no un simple sueño. Pero para otros, sería lo peor del mundo; saber que alguna vez existieron esos sueños, aquellas ilusiones. Pero al despertar se encuentran con su realidad.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- se repetía una tras otra vez la misma pregunta sin encontrar la respuesta- Porque simplemente no puedo olvidar y ya, sería mucho más fácil todo.

Decía el oji ámbar aun sobre la cama, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas y con sus manos ocultando su cabeza. En sus ojos se veía ese miedo, que nunca antes había demostrado.

-Solo eso quiero- decía levantándose, arrojando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, en su voz se escuchaba la frustración- Solo quiero olvidar, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

En su voz se podía notar esa gran desesperación que lo agobiaba día y noche, que no lo dejaba descansar y lo atormentaba sin descansó. Sin más remedio, se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación y se dejo caer, solo quería olvidar. Olvidar el pasado, para seguir con el futuro que el mismo se había planteado.

-Solo fue un suelo, solo eso- se repetía una tras otra vez intentando en vano de convencerse de que aquellos momento de felicidad solo fueron una ilusión, solo una ilusión mas, de su atormentada mente que comenzaba a hacerle muy crueles juegos.

Sentía tanto miedo; miedo de que al recordar aquellos momentos no pudiera seguir con su propósito. Aquel que lo mantenía con vida, aquel único capaz de hacerlo soportar después de haber sufrido tanto. Pasado algún tiempo en la misma posición, termino por levantarse y tomar rumbo al baño. Abrió la llave del agua y se lavo la cara, pero al verse al espejo paso algo lo cual no esperaba. Al ver su propio reflejo vino a su mente las muertes que provoco con sus propias manos.

-No dejare que me detengan, no ahora- dicha la última palabra término por romper el espejo con su propio puño, rompiendo su reflejo que tanto le atormentaba- No, ¡No lo permitiré!

En su voz, se notaba solo la desesperación, el rencor, el odio, la confusión y el miedo. Todas la emociones juntas en un solo ser. No resistió más y termino cayendo de rodillas al piso, con las manos sobre los cristales deteniendo su cuerpo para evitar que callera. Cada uno mostrando por si solos un reflejo de aquel joven con sus ojos perdidos en la nada; sin siquiera preocuparse por su herida. Para tratar de olvidar, decidió repasar todo para así evitar errores. Tomando rumbo a su cama.

_-Según esto; Klaus está viviendo en Japón, solo. Su casa está muy bien vigilada. Pero eso no me detendrá.- se decía mentalmente Shun, repasando una tras otra vez la información- Creo que esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Klaus tiene una fiesta en casa de los Marakura así que pasaran por él, esa será la oportunidad perfecta._

Y así paso el tiempo, pensando, repasando todo. Llegada la hora, se preparo. Se cambio de atuendo, tomo sus armas, y tomo unos trozos de tela para cubrir sus heridas en sus manos. Estaba más que consiente de que Klaus lo esperaba, y que no caería sin pelear; pero también está seguro de que él tampoco.

Llegada la hora, abrió la ventana y salto por ella logrando llegar al siguiente techo, y así tumo su camino hacia la casa de Klaus saltando de tejado en tejado. Al llegar a una gran mansión que se encontraba rodeada del enorme jardín provisto de enorme y frondosos árboles, que se mecían muy tranquilamente gracias a la pequeña briza.

Al llegar a la gran mansión de Klaus, decidió que lo más conveniente sería revisar primero el lugar. Termino por llevarse una gran sorpresa al no encontrar ni una sola alma a la vista. 

Klaus se encontraba en una pequeña habitación que en el segundo piso. Para entrar en esta era necesario pasar entre aquella enorme puerta de madera solida, que bien podría ser considerada una obra de arte.

En ella había, un gran librero de madera repleto de libros de todo tipo, este se encontraba abarcando toda la pared en la que se encontraba; en una de las esquinas de donde se encontraba la puerta, está ubicada un pequeña mesa de vidrio y sobre esta un florero del mismo material sobre un pequeño mantel. 

En fin, era como una pequeña sala, con una enorme chimenea calentando el lugar y apartando por completo la terrible oscuridad. En el centro un gran sillón rodeado de dos pequeños. Y por último, un balcón con las puertas de vidrio cubiertas por una cortina blanca.

-Espero que no tarde tanto- con su mirada fija en el fuego, mientras este era mecido por el travieso viento -No tengo el tiempo suficiente para estarlo esperando.

Sin previo aviso, de entre las cortina apareció una siniestra sombra, acercándose poco a poco, trayendo consigo la maldad misma. Las puertas se abrieron, dándole paso a aquel ser repleto de venganza, una venganza sedienta de sangre.

-Sabía que no tardarías en llegar- retumbo la voz de Klaus, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación- Pero no esperaba que tardaras tanto.

-No te preocupes- la voz de Shun sonaba con tanta calma y a la vez con tanta frialdad y odio- De todas formas me encargaré de que tengas lo que tanto te mereces.

-Eso es lo que crees- se escuchó la voz de Klaus seguida por una gran carcajada.

-No solo lo creo lo cumpliré- decía Shun mientras se dirigía un poco más cerca de Klaus.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que tú tienes igual o más manchadas las manos de sangre que yo- en la gran habitación solo retumbaban los pasos de Shun, para después quedar en completo silencio.

-Eso no me importa- en su voz solo se notaba el odio, odio que creció durante tanto tiempo. Con solo es cuchar su voz se notaba perfectamente que no tenía ni un solo remordimiento -Ellos se lo merecían, al igual que tú.

-Solo que hay una gran diferencia entre ellos y yo- decía Klaus con arrogancia en su voz -Yo si estoy preparado, sabía que me buscarías desde que escuche la noticia de la muerte de Masquerade.

-Nada te salvara de tu destino- de pronto detuvo su andar al llegar al centro de la habitación -Nada te salvara de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho.

-Jajajaja- sin que Shun lo esperara Klaus empezó a levantarse poco a poco -¿Enserio crees que podrás?

-Estoy más que dispuesto a darlo todo, hasta mi propia vida si es necesario con tal de que pagues con tu sangre.- no podía darse el lujo de descuidar ni un solo movimiento de su oponente, pues estaba más que consiente que el más mínimo descuido seria mortal.

-Estas más que equivocado- sonaba la voz de Klaus seguida por sus pasos, dirigiéndose tan lento como le era posible -El que pagara con su vida eres tú, y de eso me encargare con mis propias manos.

-No serás capaz de ponerme ni una sola mano encima sin que te rompa el brazo- sus ojos seguían hasta el más mínimo movimiento -y piensas que me mataras.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- decía Klaus sin perder su rumbo -El que saldrá más que herido serás tú.

-Solo de una cosa es de la que debes estar seguro.- decía Shun para por fin aparto sus ojos de aquella figura que se acercaba cada vez más sin importar nada, terminando por cerrarlos -Que terminare contigo cueste lo que cueste.

-Y tú debes estar consciente de que no caeré sin pelear.- al estar frente a frente, no dudo en revisarlo por completo sin perder detalle; no podía dejar que el ganara, no ahora.

-No te imaginas cuanto el odio y el rencor han ido creciendo todos estos años.- sin duda, pronto empezaría la verdadera batalla, cada uno por su vida, una batalla sin fin- No tienes ni idea de cómo solo la sed de venganza fue lo que me mantuvo vivo tanto tiempo.

-Y qué esperas, que sienta lastima por ti o que.

-No espero de ti nada, más que las suplicas porque perdone tu patética vida.

-Enserio crees que me rebajare a suplicar por mi vida- estaba frente a frente, esperando, esperando a que alguno hiciera su movimiento, esperando lo peor -En cambio serás tú quien me supliqué porque te deje vivir un poco más.

-Pues eso lo veremos muy pronto

-Ya lo creo.

-Me encantara ver como sufres, mientras me suplicas que te mate. Pues no creas que te dejare las cosas tan fáciles. Quiero verte morir poco a poco mientras que de tu cuerpo se escapa el último aliento.

-Bueno, en algo estamos de acuerdo los dos.- se decían cada uno, no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos morir tan facil -Que yo también deseo verte sufrir para después terminar todo con tu muerte.

-Creo que solo hay una forma de saberlo, ¿no lo crees así?

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa, sus destinos marcados. Todo resultaría de tomar de las decisiones correctas, de la estrecha línea entre _el bien _y_ el mal._ La única pregunta seria; ¿Qué escogerían? Eso solo el tiempo lo diría, pero lo único de lo cual podían estar seguros era, de que darían todo con tal de lograr su cometido, sin importar que fuera. Hasta la más pequeña decisión los llevaría a la última y más grande en la cual se decidiría todo: VIDA O MUERTE.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Solo los tontos que siguen creyendo en un sueño absurdo logran ser las verdaderas estrellas.**

**Kaleido stard**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis tonterías**

**Y antes que lo olvide un anuncio especial**

**ESTOY DEVUELTA Y VINE PARA QUEDARME EN FANFICTION ^^**

**YO: Lo siento por descuidar mis fic tanto este como SOMBRA y LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

**REX: Pero como ya lo saben todos sufrimos en algún tiempo esa falta de inspiración que nos hace desesperar y querer estrangular a quien se nos ponga enfrente**

**MEI: Y si no les ha pasado….. **

**REX: que suerte la suya ^^ **

**DAN: locas -_-**

**REX: mmmmm ¬¬**

**Ya lo sé estoy loquita pero que se le puede hacer XD**

**Sin más que decir**

**Así casi lo olvido dejen reviews, amenazas, notas de muerte, y si quieren también ideas o lo que quieran ^^**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**

**SHANON: creo que nos olvidamos de algo ^^**

**REX: es cierto**

**MEI: bueno entonces lo diremos juntas XD**

**YO: uno**

**MEI: dos**

**REX: tres**

**SHANON: yaaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**YO/MEI/REX/SHANON: estamooooooooooooossssssssss ssss deeeeeeeeeeee vueeeeeeellllllttttttaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa **

**Así casi lo olvido, no me maten por hacer que Shun besara a Fabia pero era la inspiración de que te concentras tanto que no te das cuenta de las tonterías que escribes hasta que lo revisas **

**Bueno durante este tiempo que estuve fuera entre a la preparatoria **

**Además durante este tiempo intente seguir escribiendo pero hay veces en las que te dan ganas de estrangular la computadora y aventarla por la ventana para que un carro la aplaste ^^**

**La verdad si estaba un tanto mal, pero me di cuenta que no voy a dejar lo que me gusta solo porque mi hermana y mi tía intenten hacer lo mismo.**

**Mil gracias, enserio, se los agradezco por apoyarme entes tiempo que pase fuera, y les prometo que ya nunca más pensare en dejar Fanfiction, es una promesa.**

**WoW este capi se llevó 9 hojas de Word y 3,644 palabras.**

**Feliz Navidad 2012! Aunque la odie pero a muchos les gusta así que ya que.**

**Y Feliz Cumpleaños a Sakary 1495 este 14 de Diciembre, intentare que se me ocurra algo como regalo**

**Y por último, Feliz Cumpleaños a mí de mí! Este 12 de Diciembre, pues como ven que no mas no, si tengo suerte capaz y me regalan una paleta de $5 pesos ejejejeje XDD**

**Sin más…**

**P.D.**

**SUBIDO POR LA COMPU DE LA PREPA jajajaja**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	10. 7) Desconfianza Parte I

**Holaaa! XDD**

**No me regañen .**

**Y por si se lo preguntaban, aun no muero. XD**

**Perdón pero no había podido escribir nada por la tarea, ya saben cómo es esto, pero les prometo que tratare de subir máximo un capi por semana o uno cada dos semanas de cualquier otro fic o esta nuevos**

**Bueno, espero les guste enserio, es que con esto de que cada tercer día mi inspiración se va de vacaciones a quien sabe donde…**

**REX: y solo manda postales WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT-TT**

**MEI: y ahora porque lloras -_-**

**REX: porque no me llevo! Q-Q**

**SHANON: llego, llego! **

**MEI: que llego?**

**SHANON: la postal mira (imagen de mi inspiración en una playa)**

**YO: mejor sigo con la explicación -_-U**

**MEI: sigue **

**YO: me acabo de dar cuenta, mientras revisaba el anterior capi, que los deje en suspenso pero hoy mismo sabrán que pasa**

**Así, también había dejo este fanfic por razón personales, como que ya no me llenaba, me parecía aburrido, puesto que ya tenía los capis planeados, por eso decidí darle un cambio que ni yo misma se que pasara**

**Bueno sin más que decir, que sea lo que el destino quiera.**

**Espero les guste**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 7- ****DESCONFIANZA**

**.**

"_**Debemos Desconfiarnos De Otros, Es Nuestra Única Defensa Contra La Traición"**_

_**Tennessee Williams (1911-1983) Dramaturgo Estadounidense**_

.

1 PARTE

Un golpe tras otro, azotándose contra dos cuerpos, peleando, luchando por su vida. Solo uno saldría con vida, y ellos lo sabían, pero no importaba. Uno, solo por demostrar que es mejor; el otro, ya no tenía nada que perder, aferrándose un deseo que con el tiempo lo destruiría, pero que mas daba, ya nada importaba.

Al terminar, solo existía la muerte, presente. Como una sombra de maldad, como un recordatorio presente de lo que el hombre es capaz de hacer. Un cuerpo sin vida, y otro a punto de perder la suya. Todo conectado a un simple hombre, a una gran historia, y muy antigua, de rencor, odio, y sobre todo, de venganza.

Una venganza, un deseo de sangre por todo aquello que alguna vez hubo, pero que fue tan cruelmente arrebatado. Tiempo había pasado, quizá una o dos semanas, pero el aun dormía. Despertaba poco a poco, un molesto pitido lo saco de sus sueños, o tal vez, de una horrenda pesadilla.

Veía, hasta el más pequeño e insignificante lugar de aquella gran habitación. Todo era blanco, un las mesas había flores de todos colores, su cuerpo estaba conectado a maquinas, cubierto por una manta blanca. Pero sin duda lo que más sorprendió, fue una mujer, una enfermera sorprendida por ver despierto a cierto joven de cabellos color noche.

-Doctor!- la chica salió corriendo de la habitación, llegando al instante acompañada de un hombre alto, mucho mayor y de cabellos gris- Doctor el paciente acaba de despertar.

-Como te sientes?- las voces se oían cada vez más lejanas, a penas lograba distinguir pequeños susurros- No te preocupes, es normal que te sientas confundido.

Fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia. Nuevamente esos hermosos ojos color miel volvieron a abrirse. Por la ventana vieron lo oscuro de la noche, solo que estaba vez, el cuarto, estaba lleno de personas desconocidas para él.

-Qué bueno que has despertado- dijo una chica de cabellos color plateado, su voz era muy chillona, además se le veía muy contenta.

-Deja de molestarlo Julie, no ves que acaba de despertar- regaño una peliceleste.

-Ya chica- un castaño de ojos color rojo- No lo molesten.

-Sería mejor que lo dejemos descansar- dijo un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, con unos enormes lentes.

-Chicos, ya regrese- entraba por la puerta una chica con ojos color chocolate y cabellos naranja, tenía una gran sonrisa y una hermosa voz.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar, chocando contra una mirada color ámbar. Unos reflejaban la alegría por ver al otro con vida; en cambio, el otro, solo se podía ver una mirada sin vida, rogando por una paz que solo la muerte le traería.

-Veo que ya despertaste, que bueno que estés bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- soy Alice Gehabich, y ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Creo que es mejor que nos presentemos- dijo el pequeño rubio, después de un incomodo silencio- Mucho gusto, soy Marucho Marakura.

-Dan Kuso-

-Runo Misaki-

-Julie Makimoto-

Y así siguieron presentándose, esperando escuchar el nombre de aquel desconocido que había salvado. Pero que sin duda, sentían una gran curiosidad por conocer el pasado y las razones por las que estaba en ese terrible estado.

_-No puedo decirles, o tal vez si, se los debo después de todo por ellos estoy vivo- _pensaba si confiar o no en las palabras de esos desconocido, pero que sin duda le salvaron la vida-_Por lo menos debo decirles mi nombre, no puedo contarles nada de lo que paso, además tengo que saber lo que paso y cómo fue que llegue hasta el hospital._

-So…soy Shun- al fin sabían el nombre de quien había ayudado, pero aun seguían algunas preguntas pendientes.

Pronto llego la hora de despedirse, pero regresarían al día siguiente. Dejando a nuestro vengador sumido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

_-No debo confiar en ellos, no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago todo terminaría. Nadie debe saber, no puedo decirles lo que hago o irían a la policía y en este estado, no podría hacer nada, más que dejar que me encerraran. A mí, y no a ese hombre que me hizo tanto mal. Y si ellos, que son la "justicia", no hacen nada, yo haré que paguen. Pagaran con su vida, haré que me pida piedad, que ruegue._

Todo se resumía en una sola pregunta: ¿Confiar o no? Pero… ¿Cómo confiar si te han defraudado tanto? ¿Cómo saber si es bueno o no confiar en aquellos que juran que nunca te lastimaran? Como hacerlo, para a fin de cuentas, de eso trata la vida. De tomar decisiones, sin importar si son buenas o malas. Pero todo tiene sus consecuencias, y hay que aceptarlas no importando nada.

_-Recuerdo pequeños fragmentos, de lo que paso. Apenas unas noche para mi, y unas semanas para el resto del mundo. Recuerdo como acabe por fin con Klaus, como lo hice pagar. Lo recuerdo…_

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**La pelea había comenzado, golpe tras golpe, lanzados sin contar cuánto daño causaran. Shun y Klaus se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, iluminada solo por el calor de la chimenea. Golpes y patadas, era lo que había, Shun esquivaba, Klaus trataba de dar en el blanco. **

**Uno dio en el blanco, pero sin contar que ambos terminarían por caer sobre una mesa de cristal puro. Los trozos se esparcieron por el lugar. Unos cuantos, causaron heridas en ambos cuerpos. Klaus, evitando que su contrincante se recuperara, tomo su cabeza azotándola contra el suelo, una y otra vez. Sin desaprovechar el tiempo, con uno de los cristales en la mano, lo clavo con todas sus fuerzas justo en el hombro.**

**-Ahhhhhhh- un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor, se escucho, acabando con el silencio absoluto que llenaba la habitación. **

**Con una certera patada en el estomago logro sacárselo de encima. Tratando de detener la gran hemorragia. Estaba cansado, si, pero no más que su oponente. Juntando las fuerzas que tenia, logro darle un golpe que mando volando a Klaus hasta caer cerca del balcón…**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

Todas las escenas habían ocurrido como en una película, escena tras escena. Pero cada una llena de un toque de sangre, trozos de lo que fue una gran batalla por la vida. Era cierto, solo unos logro salir con vida, claro, después de estar a punto de que la muerte se hiciera con las suyas, de al fin llevarse su alma al más terrible infierno. Para poder cumplir con su condena, pasar el resto de la eternidad sufriendo.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió, pudo vivir, aferrándose a su venganza. Haciéndola su única razón para seguir en este miserable mundo, lleno de tristeza y dolor. Un nuevo día se hizo presente, y con él una gran oportunidad de tratar de cambiar y probar, una vez más, en si son confiables o no aquellos que prometen enormes palabras.

Toc, toc… toc, toc

-Buenos días Shun- entraban los mismos jóvenes de la noche anterior. Topándose con la mirada cansada de cierto pelinegro.

-Como te encuentras hoy?- pregunto Marucho, seguido de un silencio, dando señas de que no importaba lo que dijeran.

-Te trajimos flores- dijo Julie con su enorme sonrisa en el rostro, saltando con toda su alegría hacia el jarrón.

-También te traemos comida- cargaba unas bolsas que en verdad olían muy bien, se oía calmada Runo.

- Oye, hombre, porque no contestas?- y esa, era un clara señal del enojo de Dan, al no recibir respuesta alguna.

El silencio reino, en la cama estaba un chico, con el cabellos color noche y unos hermosos ojos color miel. Su cuerpo se veía maltratado, su hombro derecho estaba completamente vendado, y su pierna izquierda estaba envuelta en yeso. En resumen, para unos, parecería una momia. De pronto, una simple pregunta rompió el silencio que reinaba.

-Porque me ayudaron?- como no preguntar, todos aquellos que alguna vez conoció, a todos solo les importaban ellos, nunca había conocido a alguien que diera su ayuda, por lo menos sin esperar nada a cambio- Porque me ayudaron, si ni siquiera me conocen?

-Como no lo haríamos?- una enorme sonrisa basta para callar esa molesta voz en su cabeza que le recordaba que no debía confiar.

Solo eso basto para callar todo lo que tenía que decir, y así el día siguió su paso, sin preocuparse por lo que podría pasar al día siguiente. Y con la noche llego la molesta voz que le recordaba todo aquello que alguna vez quiso olvidar.

Como lo odiaba, en serio que lo hacía, pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Para empezar, estar atado a una simple cama de hospital, sin poder moverse, y mucho menos levantarse. Eso, bastaba y sobraba para hacerle hervir la sangre.

Aun recordaba, aquella vez en que trato de tomar el camino fácil, aquel día en que tuvo su primer encuentro con la muerte. Y valla que le encanto…

Perdido en el mundo de ensueño; cubierto por sueños rotos, hecho de pesadillas y sus propios demonios...

.

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primera parte de este Capi**

**.**

**Y en el siguiente... Como les prometi**

**.**

**Tratare de hacerlos llorar con esto que les tengo preparado**

**.**

**Ademas, para aquellos que se preguntaran como rayos murio Klaus**

**.**

**Y tambien para quienes se preguntan... _"Y ahora porque a esta loca se le ocurrio ponerlo en parte?"_**

**_._**

**Pues la respuesta es simple... Tengo mucha tarea, y sin duda tengo que ensayar para el 10 de mayo, voy a bailar Baselina**

**.**

**Estoy muy emosionada, sera la segunda vez que mi mama ira a un evento del dia de las madres, y el primero en el que participo XDD**

**.**

**Bueno, sin mas**

**Asi casi lo olvido, no olviden dejar Reviews, si les gusto, si no, si creen que estoy mas loca que una cabra y cualquier amenaza de muerte, todo es bien resivido**

**.**

**Bye**

**RK**


	11. 7) Desconfianza Parte II

**Holaaa! =D**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con la segunda parte de este capi**

**Y ahora que lo recuerdo, en la parte anterior olvide poner las dedicatorias y los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer mis tonterías, además de dejar un review que en verdad me alegran la vida**

**Mil gracias a Guest y a dani24ela por sus reviews, y por llenar el corazón de esta escritora con sus comentarios, y pues tratare de escribir más seguido. Esto es para ustedes XD**

**Es que por el momento estoy pasando por un mal momento, hace poco tiempo tuve que ir al psiquiatra después de pasarme llorando todo el santo día y pues me dijo que tengo depresión y ansiedad y así que me dio medicina.**

**Pero digamos que tengo más días malos, en los que me siento de la patada y donde lo único que quiero es morirme. Pero como dije antes, fanfiction me salvo la vida y tratare de aferrarme a ellos para no dejarme caer. Y pues, que más que echarle ganas.**

**Pues como ya saben, un review siempre alegra a esta escritora. Pero ya saben, una debe aprender a vivir con lo que tiene (suspiro), así que…**

**Bueno sin más que decir, espero les guste y así que muy probablemente verán mi presencia más seguido. Y no olviden, dejen un review que eso me mantiene viva.**

**Trataré de que este capi sea lo más largo posible.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CAPITULO 7- DESCONFIANZA**

**PARTE II**

Las noches eran lo peor, trayendo consigo los más terribles demonios, encargados solo de recordarle su terrible pasado, manchado de odio, rencor y sangre. Pero había uno, entre la inmensidad de sombras que atormentaba su existencia, aquel pequeño, pero a la vez tan enorme. Aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo, que parece casi inexistente, pero que sabe por el gran dolor que causa su presencia…

**Flash Back**

**Aquel día de invierno, la nieve caía cubriendo todo a su paso de un hermoso manto blanco, el viento soplaba trayendo consigo el terrible frio capaz de helar hasta el alma; lo mejor para unos, pero para otros era su propio infierno congelado. **

**Eran aquellos pobres diablos olvidados por el resto de la humanidad, aquellos que se encontraban solos, dejados a su suerte en el cruel mundo que los rodeaba. Vivian donde podían, comían lo que encontraban. Ni una pobre alma se apiadaba de su tormento en el cual fueron arrastrados al quedar completamente solos.**

**Y ahí estaba uno de ellos… Tratando de aferrarse a los simples recuerdos de esos momentos perdidos en el pasado. Ya nada importaba. Nada tenía sentido…**

**El frio viento soplaba, a un macabro son, como burlándose de su infortunio, restregándole en el rostro que no valía nada. Meciendo sus negros cabellos, llegando con su frialdad hasta lo más profundo de su pequeña y desgarrada alma. Su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por una simple camisa blanca, logrando confundirlo con la capa de nieve que todo lo cubría.**

**Su cuerpo temblaba; sus ojos, de un bellísimo color ámbar, habían perdido su brillo, se veían cansados, cansados de la vida, de luchar. Le había arrebatado no solo a su familia y lo habían dejado sumergido en una inmensa soledad que poco a poco absorbía lo que quedaba de aquel pequeño e inocente niño, golpeado tan cruelmente por la vida. **

**Bajo estos se notaban unas muy marcadas ojeras, que lo hacían ver aun más deplorable. Se abrazaba a sí mismo, tratando de mantener un poco de calor, hace dos años que vivía en la calle, sin un cobijo o protección alguna. Subía, escalón por escalón, su mente estaba sumergida en una inmensa confusión, su mente había conspirado con su cuerpo pero aun así existía algo, en lo más profundo de su ser que le decía que se detuviera y recapacitara.**

**Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba decidido; por esa razón subió a uno de los más grandes edificio abandonado de unos cuantos pisos, llego a lo más alto y por primera vez solo se limito a observar la majestuosa vista que se alzaba con todo su esplendor frente a él, creada solo para sus ojos. Quería olvidar, dejar de sufrir, que todos esos recuerdos que tanto lo lastimaba su quedaran en lo más profundo del infierno.**

_**-Hazlo-**_

**Decía una voz, rompiendo con el silencio que dominaba su cabeza, junto con la confusión. Lo repetía una tras otra, quería que lo hiciera, lo incitaba, lo tentaba con tanta crueldad evitando que toda duda su esfumara junto con el fuerte viento.**

_**-Hazlo y todo terminara.-**_

**Su corazón clamaba por una respuesta que tal vez nunca legaría. Aquella que lo separa de la pequeña línea de la vida y la muerte. Aquella que lo sacaría de tan cruel tortura, y lo llevaría al fin al descanso eterno.**

_**-Lo prometo.-**_

**Susurro el viento, marcando con tan simples palabras su destino. Estaba escrito en piedra, y manchando con su propia sangre. Moriría, trataría de aferrarse a una mentira, pero al fin y al cabo, que lo sacaría de su tormento.**

**-No más dolor- fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de sus maltratados labios, antes de dejarse llevar, lanzándose al profundo abismo. **

**Sentía el aire chocar contra su cuerpo al momento de caer, se sentía libre. Cerró los ojos, esperando el inminente golpe. Los abrió de golpe, aceptando la cruda realidad…**

**Aun estaba vivo…**

**Tendido en la calle, sangre a su alrededor, la noche cubriéndolo y acompañándolo en su espera por la muerte. No era capaz de sentir su cuerpo, le pesaba, pero sobretodo dolía… primero solo fue un pequeño dolor dándole a conocer que aun respiraba, para después pasar a un insoportable dolor que evitaba que sintiera algo más.**

**Dicen que al momento de morir ves tu propia vida pasar frente a tus ojos, y el, lo estaba comprobando. Tantos años escapando de la realidad, de su realidad, para ahora, justo al momento de morir, tener que enfrentarlo.**

_**-Merecen sufrir-**_

**Resonó esas pablaras, por fin lo comprendía, al fin tenía algo a que aferrarse, algo que lo mantuviera vivo y le diera una razón de seguir.**

**-Merecen sufrir… y yo… hare q… que… paguen- Dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia. De ahora en adelante, buscaría aferrarse a la vida sin importar el precio y las consecuencias que eso trajera consigo. Viviría, sin duda lo haría, convertiría su deseo de venganza en su razón de ser. Se aferraría a ella. **

**Sin notar que en la absoluta oscuridad se escondía quienes transformarían su vida en un infierno. **

**Una sombra se escondía, huyendo de la luz, viviendo por el resto de la eternidad en el abismo que el mismo había decidido llevar. Su cuerpo, cubierto por un manto color noche, y su rastro, escondido bajo aquella siniestra mascara. **

**Solo se lograba ver sus ojos, de un penetrante color rojo. Mostro lo cuan podrida estaba su alma, consumida por la locura y la venganza, dominado por el rencor. Viendo a lo lejos aquella cruel escena del destino, quien se ensañaba con un simple niño.**

**Elevando su vista al cielo, retando a todo lo que en su extensión se escondiera. Burlándose en su cara, riendo con solo mirarlo. Pero que más podía importar.**

**Su propia vida era ya un reto, una simple burla a todas las creencias que pudieren existir. Era un fenómeno, una aberración de la naturaleza. Tal vez, alguna vez fue humano, pero ya no mas, solo era un monstruo.**

**Su única razón para seguir, era la de arrastrar al pequeño a aquel mundo de sangre y destrucción. Viviría, y él se encargaría de eso. Era lo poco de lo que estaba seguro. **

**Al cambiar, todo lo anterior se borro de su mente por completo, transformándolo en un completo caos. Todo se volvió negro y confuso, solo recordaba en algunas pesadillas que lo atormentaban en las noches. **

**Nada era seguro, y lo sabía.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Aquel pequeño recuerdo lo atormentaba día y noche, impidiéndole el descanso que tanto necesitaba su alma. Un simple error, que lo llevo a su perdición, pero a la vez, le permitió seguir adelante, luchar contra todo lo que la vida le puso enfrente.

Pero que más daba…

Sobrevivió, y eso era lo importante. Lucho, tal vez cayo, pero volvió a levantarse y siguió. No importando cuantas veces trataron de derribarlo. Pero viviría, lo tenía decidido, lo haría, todo con tal de lograr su cometido. Se vengaría, haría pagar a los que lo traicionaron, lo pagarían y muy caro.

La muerte había marcado su vida, desde el primer momento. Aun recordaba partes de lo que alguna vez fue su vida, llena de felicidad y alegría.

**Flash Back**

**La nieve caía, el viento traía consigo el interminable frio. El aire soplaba, helando hasta lo más profundo del alma de cualquiera a su merced. El manto blanco, cubriéndolo todo a su paso, dejando como único testigo, un lienzo en blanco, como incitando a un nuevo comienzo.**

**La noche caía, trayendo consigo a su fiel compañera, las sombras lo cubrían todo a su alrededor, llenado de miedo y horror los corazón de los pequeños que se atrevían a observarla.**

**-Cariño, es hora de dormir-**

**Un dulce sonido llegaba a sus oídos, llenando de alegría su corazón. Dejando su lugar desde donde veía lo que a fuera se escondía. Saltando y brincando a los brazos de su madre, que gustosamente lo esperaban abiertos.**

**-Aun no quiero irme a dormir, mami-**

**Refugiándose en los cálidos brazos, transformándolos en un refugio, decía aquel pequeña criatura de hermosos cabellos negros, y grandes ojos color miel, llenos de asombro por todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba.**

**-Te amo, y nunca lo olvides-**

**Le repetía tan cálida voz.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Palabras que taladraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Lo destruían, lo atormentaban y confundían. Logrando que aquellos bellos recuerdos se transformarán en la peores pesadillas.

La noche seguía avanzando, y el sin poder descansar, teniendo su mente completamente llena de preguntas, dudas, sueño y sombras del pasado. Todo mezclándose y trayendo consigo lo que alguna vez fue, todo lo que alguna vez quiso olvidar.

Aun descansaba en aquella molesta cama de hospital, viendo las paredes pintadas de aquel color de luz, al igual que todo a su alrededor. Moviéndose, mostrando y llenándose de espeluznantes sombras, siluetas sin forma, los monstruos que se escondían en lo más profundo de la enorme barda que había construido, a fuera el viento soplaba y la lluvia caía, chocando sin piedad contra las ventanas. En un vano intento por traspasarla, y llegas a su destino.

Perturbando lo poco de paz que en su ser se podía esconder, alejándolo, desgarrando su interior con los oscuros recuerdos, convirtiéndolos en su perdición.

El tiempo pasaba, arrastrando a aquel joven chico de cabellos negros y mirada bacía al mundo de Morfeo, al más profundo sueño, uno el cual había rogado. El cual le traería la tranquilidad de una noche sin sueños…

La luna siguiendo su recorrido, llevando la luz aun en medio de las sombras, evitando que tomaran el dominio de lo que por derecho era suyo. El sol, ocupando su lugar, elevándose con todo su esplendor, logrando colar algunos de sus rayos en todos los rincones que de el se podían esconder.

Un molesto sonido, un pitido sin cesar, alertando que aun seguía con vida, que aun lucharía que decían pedir y rogar al cielo por su perdón, pero no tenia caso, el destino de todos los que le habían arrebatado todo lo que amo, estaba escrito con sangre.

Todos dormían, tranquilos y sin sospechar la desgracia que iba a suceder.

Una sombra acercando a su único objetivo, tenía en mente lo tenía que hacer, no había duda, debía hacerlo, tenia. No podía falleres otra vez, no, nunca más lo haría. Lucharía por ellas, y solo por eso se mantendría de pie.

Entrando, sin hacer el menor ruido, sin que surgieran dudas, entrando al instante. Su cuerpo cubierto de blando dejando a la vista su simple mirar, sus ojos, uno del color de la noche y otro bañado en sangre. Y su cabello sirviendo cono un manto contra la maldad que a su alrededor se mezclaba, disfrazándose de bien.

Una acción, y una sola consecuencia.

Marcando el destino de más de uno, pero no importaba.

El pitido se detuvo, alertando de una de las más grandes tragedias. Pero que importaba. Un alma condenada, y otra aceptándolo.

La chica salía, sin siquiera importarle lo que sucedía.

En la habitación, el pánico se encendía. Médicos luchando por mantenerlo en este mundo. Pero que importaba…

**CONTINUARA…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno tarde en escribirlo, pero al fin mi musa regreso.**

**Por el momento trato de encontrar mi lugar ideal para poder dejar salir todo lo que siento y en mi alma se esconde.**

**Me disculpo por la demora pero como ya dije tuve algunos problemas**

**Pero ahora estoy a punto de empezar mis vacaciones.**

**Ahora si tratare de subir un capi más seguido pero tendrán que tenerme paciencia**

**Espero que enserio les guste y que me dejen por lo menos un review, saben que me hace muy feliz**

**Bye**

**RK**


	12. Aviso II

**Holaaa**

**Este solo es un aviso, quiero decir que antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo ya que much s saben sobre mis problemas y me han dado du ayuda.**

**Se los agradezco de corazon **

**Y por eso quiero decir que no he podido seguir escribiendo, pero que conste que si he seguido, tengo un monton de hojas en las que escribi la conti de VENGANZA, LEONARDO y otros, pero que por la prepa y el servicio no he podido pasar a la compu**

**Ya saben como es esto, con los examenes de parcial, ordinarios y finales, junto con los proyectos**

**Y para acabar, mendigo servicio social que aun no he terminado -_-**

**Tambien, los cursos que pronto empezare y el examen de admision a la universidad**

**Por lo que no voy a poder publicar muy seguido, y con eso de que mi inspiracion no es de mucha ayuda ¬¬**

**Y esa es la razon, tambien voy a hacer pequeños cambios en VENGANZA porque lo que ya tenia no me gusto como estaba quedando asi que a empezar otra vez**

**Espero y entiendan y me tengan paciencia, tratare de subir las contis lo antes posible**

**Casi lo olvido, LUZ Y OSCURIDAD lo borrare hasta que tenga una mejor idea de a donde quiero que vaya la historia, y SOMBRA estara temporalmente fuera de servicio**

**Por lo menos hasta que tenga idea de que hacer**

**Bye**

**RK**


	13. IMPORTANTE!

**Holaaa**

**Se que no tengo perdon de Dios**

**Pero ya saben como es esto de la Universidad, apenas estoy saliendo de los examenes finales**

**Es en parte por lo que no he podido seguir escribiendo**

**Bueno, este aviso es para decirles que pienso cambiar VENGANZA de Bakugan a Las Tortugas Ninja**

**Me di cuenta que ya perdi el hilo de la historia, por lo que decidi esto**

**Lo lamento en serio, pero terminare con PESADILLAS,de hecho ya casi termino(despues de quien sabe cuantos años XD)**

**Solo queria decirle eso, y agradecerles tantos años, y lapaciencia que me tuvieron , pero creo que una historia debe contener sentimientos, se debe tener pasion por seguir escribiendo**

**Y digamos que hace tiempo que pérdi parte de eso, por lo que me odiaria si les entregara algo sin parte de mi**

**Por ultimo, solo GRACIAS, enserio, les debo la vida y nunca me cansare de decirlo**

**Me apoyaron cuando mas las necesitaba**

**Estuvieron en los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida y nunca me abandonaron**

**Les debo el que aun este con vida**

**Les debo todo lo que soy**

**Por lo que les prometo que no importando que pase seguire escribiendo**

**Y que por mas que se una molestia nunca me ire de FanFiction**

**Perdon,y gracias**

**Bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
